Talk:Azetlor
Wow, Well written! Just thought I'd drop a note I have been reading the updates on this article the last day or so. Very well thought out! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:54, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Notes on edits in June 2011 Many edits and information is being discussed relating to this article on Talk:Library ghost. FYI. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Another thing i noticed in the library Another reference to Azetlor is shown in the childrens books section of the library showing a heyhole with an eye resembling azetlor with his mask. It says "Heed Read" whatever thats supposed to mean. What does everyone think of this? And look with the PKE meter and Paragoggles at the wall next to the exit where you find the strange poster in the childrens room. theres some strange drawing of this evil being most likely azetlor but it also bears some resemblance to Shandors destructor form and the devil. The ectoplasmic residue drawings throughout the same room are interesting. While im here i found some strange voices coming from the black slime in the same area where you first recieve slime blower MK II or the PDS after you neutralise the slime (while you neutralise the black slime leave some intact and listen to the whispering), They sound like children speaking and seeing someone "down there" its quite spooky. :I'm so on that in a few minutes. It's times like these you really begin to admire the Terminal Reality team for all the hard work of sneaking in all these easter eggs and things. I mean the game is 2 years old, and here we are still discovering things in it. Clearly, they did something right! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Without going back yet, the one thing I remember is that teddy bear in the doorway to that reading area, in the room on the left coming in, and under the tree. I wonder.... Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, there is the images I got from it. I see what you mean. I am going ahead and making a Plush Dog article as it at that point in the game has some sort of negative history tied to it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Gallery HeedReadposter.png|Heed Read Poster ChildrensReadingroomparanormalsubstanceonwalls01.png|Juvenile Curriculum Ecto-goggle grab 1 ChildrensReadingroomparanormalsubstanceonwalls02.png|Juvenile Curriculum Ecto-goggle grab 2 ChildrensReadingroomparanormalsubstanceonwalls03.png|Juvenile Curriculum Ecto-goggle grab 3 Can anyone answer this question, please? IM REALLY, REALLY SORRY about my ignorance...but...can anyone tell me, where does it confirms, in the realistic version of the game, that Azetlor's true form is a small, blue wom with four tentacles on its mouth?, and that he disguises himself as a massive golem-like entity?.............................i thought his worm-like appearence was exclusive fom the stylized version, so, where does it confirms its worm appearence in the realistic version?.....thanks!!!! :Skankerzero Says the following: "Azetlor's original concepts included a giant worm, a giant quadraped made out of books, and a portal with tentacles coming through them. He eventually became some hunched over, inverted leg creature made of tables, chairs, and other library assets. There should be video of him in an early trailer. Then he became the tornado construct that was in the final game. Though his mask went through several revisions. So did his gameplay." Taken From Ghostbusters.org Forum Thread: Questioning the classifications on the ghosts in the RV. :In some of the game the dialog leans towards the Book"Worm" thing. Anyways, theres what I know. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Children Off hand and noting things, we have no clue if it was the Collector or someone working with the collector that did it. I worry about speculation being too strong here. I think we may want to talk this through first. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *I motion we take out anything mentioning Hoover killed children. There is no evidence to support it. We know from the periodicals that he killed at least 12 women total and he was a womanizer. Nothing ever mentioned he switched gears, he had a set pattern. So I motion we take this information out of Azetlor's article, too. *I just went through the level and listened to the children. Their dialogue had nothing suggestive of them being murdered by the Collector nor anyone associated with the Cult of Gozer. We have to enforce the Speculation Policy, since there are a number of other possible explanations i.e. the children were drawn to a place of familiarity they enjoyed during their lives and chose the JC room. Mrmichaelt 01:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. There children could have been murdered by anyone. Like the Sedgewick Hotel, there may be many bad things that happened through the years in the New York City Public Library. Like Egon said: "New people die everyday." :Also, like Mrmichaelt has noted, The collectors MO is ladies and books. Children murders isn't been proven to be one of his things. It's easy to blanket all bad things with one entity or group, but we simply don't know. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The following text was removed: :::"It is hinted in the game that Edmund Hoover also killed unknown number of children in the New York Public Library. These Ghost Children haunting the Juvenile Curriculum section of the New York Public Library and tried to tell/warn the Ghostbusters about Edmund Hoover. It is theorized that Edmund Hoover used those children as offerings and ritualistic sacrifices to break the barrier between the Real World and Ghost World." ::It was posted by a IP user. I think clearly they missed the talk page. Second chance on this topic is ok, tho I don't see anything Mrmichaelt and myself may have missed. It will take new information to really change the coarse here. Any further edits made about this topic need to be agreed to. Those not administrators caught changing this aspect of the article will be banned. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:08, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::What is with you guys? It's like you don't want Azletor to be labled as a child-murderer or something. It should at least be listed as possibility on his page. 01:19, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Like already noted, it has never been proven he did it, and he may not be related to it at all. Just look at all the different ghosts/events that happened at Sedgewick Hotel. As Egon noted in the game dialog "People die everyday". The only thing that can be proven is that the negative energy seems to be strong all around the Library which is why many bad things happen. It is a paranormal magnet, most likely thanks to the node there. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:04, May 18, 2014 (UTC)